El fenix y el dragon
by Kyuto89
Summary: Kyuubi se libera en el valle del fin listo para hacer caer a Konoha, pero naruto logra detenerlo a costa del maximo sacrificio. Naru/?
1. El principio del fin

Capitulo 1:

El principio del fin

En el lago de una cascada, cerca de las profundidades, se ve a un rubio de unos 13 años con un gran agujero hundiéndose sin poder hacer nada, esperando su inevitable muerte, mientras eso ocurre, a su mente llegan los recuerdos y eventos que lo condujeron a esto.

Naruto POV:

Dicen que cando uno muere, ve su vida pasar delante de sus ojos, pero yo no, yo solo veo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, días de luz y oscuridad, en donde aquellos a los que llame "amigos", no me veían de la misma forma, y pude darlo todo por ellos, y ellos, ellos estuvieron dispuestos a darme a mí para salvar a otros.

Recuerdo claramente una conversación que tuvieron kakashi-sensei y sakura-chan, fue después de nuestro entrenamiento, hablaban acerca de un sello maldito que le puso Orochimaru a sauce-teme, eso no lo sabia, me lo ocultaron, recuerdo sus exactas palabras

Flash-back

Kakashi: He encontrado un método efectivo para quitarle el sello maldito a sasuke de una vez por todas.

Sakura: (muy emocionada) ¿Y que estamos esperando sensei? Quitémosle ese peso de una vez por todas

Kakashi: no es tan fácil como parece, ya que es un ninjutsu prohibido, (Saca un pergamino de su chaleco) este jutsu solo puede aplicarse cuando el usuario esta al borde de la muerte, quemando sus ultimas reservas de chacra, se puede quitar el sello, y eso no es algo que muchos quieran hacer, así sea por el ultimo Uchiha.

Sakura: (Desanimada) No es justo, estábamos muy cerca, CCCHHHAAA, a veces desearía que naruto fuera el que tuviera la maldición y no sasuke-kun

Kakashi: Tienes razón, pero es una lastima que los demonios no se atraigan entre si, bueno, ya es tarde y se esta haciendo de noche, es mejor que te vallas a tu casa

Sakura: Hai

--Se despiden cada uno tomando distinto caminos, por lo que al separarse, no se dan cuenta de que cierto ninja rubio lo vio y escucho todo, y este ultimo si se dio cuenta de que al "guardar" el pergamino, a kakashi se le callo al suelo, mismo que fue recogido y aprendido por su alumno, por si acaso

Fin del flash-back

Y eso es lo que pensaban de mi, o mas bien lo que deseaban, mi muerte, valla equipo que somos, porque hasta sasuke quiere eso, ya que con mi muerte el tendrá el poder que necesita para poder arreglar cuentas con su hermano de una vez por todas, por lo meno es lo que le oí decir.

Me puse muy mal después de eso, y fui al lugar al que siempre voy cuando me deprimo, a la montaña del hokage, y hay, encima de la cabeza del Yodaime, reflexiono sobre lo que quiero, ser hokage, para ser querido, respetado, aceptado

La vieja Tsunade se dio cuenta de mi estado, hablo conmigo y le dije todo, y tal era mi desesperación por todo lo ocurrido, que se lo pedí, le pedí que me sacar del equipo siete, yo simplemente ya no podía estar mas con ellos, y parece que tsunade me entendió, hablo acerca de mover unas influencias que tenia y ascenderme a chunnin, y ya en ese nivel, dependiendo de mí, poder ser ambu o jounnin, y de ese modo, poder hacer misiones de muy alto rango para un gennin, así, al consejo no le quedaría mas remedio que cambiarme de equipo.

No podía estar mas feliz, con eso no solo ya no los volvería a ver, sino también estaría mas cerca de ser hokage, se que es algo difícil de conseguir, así que le pedí ayuda a ero-sennin, después de escuchar todo, decidió que me llevaría de entrenamiento durante dos años lejos de la aldea, eso era genial.

Pareciera que con todo lo malo, me pasaron cosas buenas, pero justo el día en que a hacer público mi nombramiento a chunnin, shikamaru llego en la mañana diciéndome algo increíble, sasuke se había ido con Orochimaru, así que él, Kiba, Neji, Chouji y yo, seriamos los encargados de traerlos d vuelta.

Justo cuándo íbamos a salir, apareció ella, sakura-chan, al parecer, ella trato de convencerlo de quedarse fallando inútilmente, así que hay estaba, pidiéndome que se lo trajera de vuelta, que eso seria lo ultimo que me pediría en la vida, y contra todo pronostico esperado (Considerando lo que ella y su sensei dijeron de él a sus espaldas) la sonreí.

Le prometí que lo traería de vuelta, para que estuviera a su lado, le volví a sonreír y levante mí pulgar como Gay-sensei o y Lee hubieran hecho, y se lo cumpliría, después de todo, ya no estaríamos en el mismo equipo, ya no nos volveríamos a ver, mientras nos alejábamos, Me pareció escuchar algo acerca de "tu eres la única persona queme ha entendido" tal vez fue solo mi imaginación.

Fue difícil dar con sasuke, los cuatro que se lo llevaron, eran raros, pero muy fuertes, así que nos tuvimos que separar, Chouji se quedo peleando con un tipo gordo que se trato de comer nuestro chacra, neji se quedo peleando con otro que tenia seis brazos, Kiba con otro que tenia dos cabezas (¿era su hermano la cabeza?) y shikamaru se quedo con otra de pelo naranja.

Nos habíamos dividido, pero la había alcanzado, un quinto sujeto de aspecto enfermo llego y se llevo el barril en donde estaba sasuke, al alcanzarlo, me dio pelea, y justo a la mitad, sasuke se libero, pude sentirlo al momento en el que salio, algo andaba mal, vi claramente como se marchaba, trate de darle alcance, pero el tipo enfermo (Kimimaru creo) no me dejaba, y tal vez me hubiera detenido, de no ser por la oportuna ayuda de Lee.

Gracias a Lee, le di alcance a sasuke, encima de una estatuas situadas en una cascada (Creo que se llama el valle del fin) estaba fuera de si, quería el poder mas que a nada, y entonces paso… peleamos.

Fue duro, tal vez la pelea más fuerte que he tenido, vi claramente como sasuke utilizaba el poder del sello maldito, primero unas manchas en la piel, y luego, una grotesca transformación, y yo también me vi forzado a utilizar mi poder oculto… Kyuubi. Primero un destello, pero luego, el poder de una cola, ya estábamos igualados.

Luego, al final, preparamos nuestras mejores técnicas, mi rasengan contra su chidori, nos lanzamos al ataque, y al momento de ir, me di cuenta de algo, mi técnica era superior, yo tenía ventaja, iba a matarlo.

Se lo merecía, por querer hacer eso conmigo, pero en ese momento me puse a pensar, ¿de que servirá? Y tan pronto como hice la pregunta, me vino la respuesta, no serviría de nada, matarlo solo le daría a la gente motivos justificados para decirme demonio, y hay tome mí decisión, deje de expulsar el chacra de kyuubi y cancele mi jutsu, y entonces sentí como sasuke me atravesaba con su técnica, otra vez, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, esta vez no dejaba que el chacra de kyuubi me sanara, recuerdo lo que paso después

Flash-back

En medio de la sorpresa de ser atravesado, naruto aun le dedica sus últimas palabras a sasuke

Sasuke: ¿Por qué? –obviamente sorprendido por haber cancelado mi técnica, y recibir de lleno su ataque

Naruto: (Aun siendo atravesado por sasuke) Por que jamás lastimaría aun amigo –Y era verdad, por que a pesar de todo, aun lo consideraba eso, mi amigo, eso lo sorprendió, su cara me lo dijo –se que con mi muerte obtendrás el poder que necesitas para poder vencer a tu hermano de una buena vez, así no tendrás que ir con Orochimaru, el te dará el poder, pero te hará pagarlo muy caro –era cierto, no necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, y sin que se diera cuenta, ya estaba empezando a hacer los sellos para la que seria mi ultima técnica –deja que kakashi-sensei te termine de entrenar, solo el que tiene un sharingan puede entrenarte, regresa a la aldea, y dile a sakura-chan que cumplí mi promesa –termine de hacer los sellos, y con mis ultimas fuerzas logre gritar –Chou Fuuja Houin (Sellamiento del Mal Definitivo) –Le pegue con la palma de mi mano, y la técnica nos obligo a separarnos, el se fue del otro lado del río, tal vez se hubiera hundido de no ser por que una mano de arena lo alcazo a recoger, debía de estar alucinando, ¿los gennins de la arena no venían a ayudar? no lo se, lo que si se es que yo fui a dar al otro lado, justo en las cascada, caí pesadamente en el agua, y hay es en donde estoy precisamente, hundiéndome

Fin de Flash-back

Y eso nos lleva a esto, hundiéndome con un gran agujero en el pecho, sin poder hacer nada, al menos se que cumplí mi promesa, jiraiya, Tsunade, perdónenme por escoger este camino, pero ya no lo aguantaba mas, creo que es lo mejor, al meno me llevo conmigo al ese estupido zorro

¿¿¿???: Esta seguro kit.

¿Qué diablos?

Fin del POV

De repente, toda el agua que había desapareció, naruto se encontró en un lugar oscuro, lleno de tuberías y agua encharcada, frente a un par de rejas gigantes que en el medio tenia un papel con la palabra "sello", Naruto ya había estado hay antes, pero lo que no sabia, es que esa era la ultima vez que estaría hay.

Naruto: ¿Para que me has traído aquí kitsune-baka? –Hubiera seguido con su insulto, de no ser por vio algo que le helo la sangre, el papel con el sello se quemo y las dos rejas que contenían al poderoso ser habían caído al suelo fuertemente --¿Qué ha pasado?

Kyuubi: ¡¡¡Por fin!!! –Exclama fuerte, alegre y aterradoramente el rey de lo bijju –La ultima defensa ha caído, soy libre –su voz suena como un eco por toda la mente de naruto –no pensé que fueras a durar tanto pequeño humano, pero ni tu podías evitar mi liberación.

Naruto: (Aterrado) ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas libre? "Se supone que me lo llevaría conmigo"

Kyuubi: Tu fuiste mi carcelero, pero nunca estuvimos ligados, eso ahora lo entiendo, tu voluntad era lo que me mantenía cautivo, pero ahora que ha flaqueado, tu muerte era lo único que necesitaba para ser libre.

En eso, voltea a sus pies y hay, en medio del agua, puede verse a los amigos de naruto que lo acompañaban en la misión, chouji y Neji se veían particularmente mal, también estaba su sensei, y los gennins de la arena, entonces no había sido una alucinación, los habían ido a ayudar.

Kyuubi: AAAAAHHHHH, pero que veo, mis primeras víctimas, y al contenedor de mi hermano Shukaku, perfecto –Esto le callo como un balde de agua fría a naruto ¿esa cosa planeaba matar a sus amigos? –Nos divertiremos mucho en la aldea de la hoja una vez que lo libere, si, disfrutare cada momento, me daré un festín con sus huesos rotos y calcinados –Eso era lo único que se necesitaba para hacer arder de nuevo la llama de naruto

Naruto: Ni creas que te dejare, tendrás que pasar primero sobre mí para llegar a ellos

Kyuubi: El desafió es aceptable pequeño cachorro "Me sorprende que aun le quede algo de voluntad"

Naruto: (Reuniendo el poco poder que le quedaba) "Sino puedo vencerlo, se que mi sensei lo hará, espero que lo que planeo resulte, después de todo, ya no tengo nada que perder, voy a morir, pero haré algo con ese zorro"

Y así, en la mente de un simple chico de trece años, se llevaría a cabo el suceso mas grande que la humanidad halla visto, y que decidiría el destino de konoha, la pregunta era ¿Quién ganaría? Por desgracia la respuesta era muy obvia.


	2. Detras del dolor

Capitulo 2:

Detrás del dolor

Todos sabemos la traición del equipo siete para con naruto, pero yo les pregunto, ¿acaso será esto cierto? Porque en este mundo existe mas de una sola verdad, también existe más de un solo punto de vista, a continuación verán los sucesos desde el punto de vista algunos personajes.

Tsunade POV:

He visto a naruto muy raro en los últimos días, algo no va bien, su sonrisa, la veo muy forzada, y parece que no quiere estar con su equipo, al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero luego me di cuenta de que algo serio pasaba, hasta que al final logre sacarle todo, me costaba creer lo que su equipo pensaba de el, después de eso no me sorprendió el que me pidiera que lo sacara del equipo, le hacia daño estar con ellos.

Pero no podía simplemente sacarlo y ponerlo en otro, el consejo no lo permitiría, no con lo que paso durante la invasión del sonido y la arena, ellos están temerosos de que "Él" se libere, ya que naruto uso ese poder, para salvar a sus amigos, pero eso no lo entendieron ellos, solo ven la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse del el, Jiraiya les ofreció llevárselo de la aldea un tiempo para entrenarlo, y así tener a sus "ser" mas calmado, esto pareció tranquilizarlos un poco.

Ahora, para solucionar los problemas con su equipo, lo ascenderé a chunnin, y dependiendo de el, hará misiones para que lo cambien de equipo y ya no seguir en este otro, se que al consejo no le gustara, pero ellos no pueden oponerse a decisiones que vienen de afuera.

Hoy es el día del nombramiento de naruto, pero justo esta mañana, me informan que el último uchiha se ha ido de la aldea, ese bastardo, hasta en esto es una molestia, el consejo me ha presionado para que envié a naruto y otros gennins de su promoción para que lo traigan devuelta, no se porque, pero cuando naruto se despidió de mi, sentí que esa era la ultima vez que lo vería, y el hecho de que me halla sacado el premio mayor de la lotería no me tranquilizaba para nada.

Jiraiya POV:

Naruto, mi mas ruidoso he impulsivo alumno, terco como una mula, pero con un corazón de oro, últimamente lo he visto muy apagado, como si le hubieran drenado la vida, iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero tsunade se me adelanto, y ella me lo contó, hubiera sido mejor no saber, ahora entiendo el porque de su estada, ¿Cómo le voy a decir ahora que saldremos de la aldea por orden del consejo? Simplemente no podía decirle "He gakki, nos vamos de la aldea por que el consejo cree que eres peligroso", simplemente ridículo.

El me vino a ver, esto no lo esperaba, quería que lo entrenara para que hiciera misiones de alto rango, no me dijo el motivo, pero yo ya lo sabia, quería salir del equipo, y fue en ese momento, que me llego la inspiración, y no es mi típica inspiración que tengo al escribir mis libros, sino una que haría mi trabajo mas sencillo, le dije que para entrenarlo, me lo llevaría por dos años, lejos de la aldea.

Esperaba que se pusiera a saltar molesto por tan repentina propuesta, pero lejos de eso, le agrado la idea, estaba entusiasmado por irse a entrenar, pero pude verlo en los ojos, el estaba feliz de que ya no los vera a ellos, así que eso haría, me lo llevaría una vez que tsunade hiciera publico su nombramiento a chunnin.

Pero justo ese día, el bastardo uchiha decide dejar la aldea para irse con orochimaru, así que el consejo, para no perder el sharingan, ha mandado a un grupo de gennins para traerlo devuelta, entre ellos naruto, no se por que, pero siento que algo malo va a pasar, solo espero estar equivocado

Sakura POV:

He estado muy preocupada por sasuke-kun, ese sello maldito, veo que esta muy inestable, cada vez que pelea, parece que pierde el control, me preocupa, por que ya fue al punto de querer pelear con naruto, y de no ser por kakashi-sensei, no se que habría pasado, un día me llamo diciendo que ya tenia una cura, una manera de deshacerse del sello maldito para siempre, no podía estar mas feliz, finalmente sasuke-kun sería libre de orochimaru, pero mi alegría se fue tan rápido como vino.

El jutsu era prohibido, y no solo eso, prácticamente se requería de un sacrificio humano, bueno, a mi me gusta sasuke, pero no tanto, tal era mi frustración, que dije algo que nunca imagine, desee que naruto fuera el que tuviera el sello, claro, quizás el pueda con la maldición mejor que sasuke-kun, pero no era justo para el, entonces, me pareció que kakashi-sensei dijo algo acerca de que los demonios no se atraen entre si, claro, debió de ser mi imaginación, el nunca le diría a naruto así, ni aunque su vida dependa de ello.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no es la primera vez que oigo algo relacionado con naruto y demonios, de hecho, siempre en la academia los alumnos mayores me decían que me alejara de el, que era peligroso, incluso cuando les dije a mis padres que el estaría en mi equipo, de inmediato fueron a hablar con el hokage, para que lo sacaran de el, o para que me cambiaran a mi, estuvieron diciéndome todo el día que tuviera mucho cuidado con el.

No entendía que pasaba, por que le tenían, miedo a naruto, el es la persona mas bondadosa que he conocido después del hokage, es cierto que ha hecho muchas travesuras, pero de ahí a llamarlo demonio, es una locura, y nadie me quiere decir, dicen que esta prohibido, esto se ponía cada vez mas raro, parecía sacado de una película de misterio.

Han pasado unos días, y lejos de solucionarse las cosas, se ponen mas complicadas, he visto a naruto muy distante, parece que esta ausente en cada entrenamiento, algo le molesta, no pasa mas tiempo que el debe con nosotros, y eso me preocupa, normalmente no es así, y con todo esto de los demonios, ya me estaba volviendo loca, así que lo decidí, hablaría con el, le dije que nos viéramos en el local de ramen, que seria algo así como una cita, creí que con eso saltaría de alegría, pero no fue así, un simple "esta bien" fue todo lo que me dijo.

Era de noche cuando nos reunimos en el local de ramen (Ignoró cual es el nombre, lo siento) El señor que nos atendió parecía que conocía a naruto de mucho tiempo atrás, no me sorprendía, después de todo, sin ramen naruto no podía vivir, el señor nos bromea diciendo que si yo era la novia de naruto, me sonroje en el acto, estaba a punto de decir que solo éramos amigos cuando naruto solo le contesto "es mi compañera de quipo, nada mas" , no pude evitar sentirme dolida con su comentario, ¿acaso no éramos amigos?, definitivamente algo andaba mal con el.

La cena paso con un mortal he incomodo silencio para mi, el señor ya no volvió a hacer ningún comentario en toda la noche, solo se la paso atendiéndonos como dos clientes ordinarios, y naruto ni siquiera comía su ramen, solo se la pasaba jugando con el, ¿Este era el naruto que siempre se volvía loco por el ramen?, yo solo comía mi ramen por no quedar mal con el señor –Creo que se llama tenchui –Definitivamente esto no era lo que había planeado, trataba de hacer una conversación, pero no se me ocurría nada, todo estaba en un mortal silencio.

Decidí hablarle del sello maldito de sasuke-kun, valla tema que escogí, pero era mejor que nada, le hable de ello, para ver cual era su reacción, el no mostró mucha sorpresa ¿Acaso ya lo sabia? Solo me dijo que el era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar la ayuda de orochimaru, y que el era un uchiha, que no necesitaba de alguien para ser fuerte, dicho esto, pago la cuenta y se despidió con un "adiós", talvez pensó que eso era de lo que le iba a hablar, suspire resignada, eso no salio como lo planee, pero en fin, mañana lo vería, y después de todo, estábamos en el mismo equipo, oportunidades para hablar con e no me iban a faltar.

Me fui a mi casa derrotada, entonces, presentí algo, llámenlo corazonada, adivinación o intuición femenina, pero supe que algo malo iba a pasar sea noche, y por desgracia, no me equivoque, se trataba de sasuke-kun, se iba de la aldea, lo intercepte cerca de la salida, trate de convencerlo de quedarse, este era su hogar, aquí estaban sus amigos, sus compañeros, no funciono, trate de irme con el, no es que quisiera irme de la aldea, pero supuse que en el camino lo convencía, no resulto, trate de hacerle frente, pero ahí se vio mi inutilidad, fácilmente fui derrotada, nunca maldije tanto el no entrenar como se debía, solo un "gracias" me dijo antes de dejarme inconsciente.

Desperté al día siguiente, estaba desesperada, el ya se había ido, entonces me entere, naruto iba a ir a buscarlo, fui lo mas rápido que pude a la entrada, y hay lo vi, llegue con el, le suplique que lo trajera de vuelta, que eso sería lo único que le pediría en la vida.

Vi como todos me meraron mal en ese momento, y no era para menos, estaba usando los sentimientos de naruto y los estaba lastimando, en ese momento me sentí como la peor basura de todas, merecía que me insultara, que me gritara, que me odiara, pero hizo algo que nunca me espere, me sonrió.

No era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa, pero si la primera vez que la sentía, me lleno de paz y calma, y sentí como mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza, me prometió que lo traería de vuelta, para que estuviera a mi lado, un "Gracias" estaba en la punta de mis labios, pero nunca salio, cuando estaba ya muy lejos le logre decir "eres la única persona que me a entendido", pero ya estaba muy lejos, probablemente no me escucho.

Y así, viéndolo partir rumbo al sol naciente, me di cuenta de que la aldea estaba equivocada con el, por desde esa posición, el no parecía un demonio, sino todo lo contrario, un ángel, que había bajado del cielo para cuidarnos, me prometí a mi misma que todo sería diferente a partir de hoy, y lo trataría como se merece, un gran amigo, y si el lo permite, tal vez como a algo mas.

Fin del POV

Después de terminar sus reflexiones, ella no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo iluminara su cara, pero no era para menos, después de todo, había tomado una gran decisión, pero pobre niña ilusa, lo que no sabia es que esa seria la ultima vez que vería a su amigo rubio.

Sasuke POV:

Poder, conocimiento, venganza, esas palabras las tengo grabadas después de la masacre de mi clan, había jurado vengarme de mi hermano a cualquier precio, desde la academia entrene para eso, en nuestra graduación salí como el novato de mi generación, que orgulloso me sentía, sobre todo al tener a un gran sensei como kakashi, aunque no era como me esperaba.

Mi primera misión de rango "c", me sentía listo para ella, ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado para ella, pero aun así, recuerdo cuando naruto y yo nos todo pelear contra ese ambu de la niebla, rayos, fui vencido con suma facilidad, al borde de perder el sentido, cuando desperté, según lo que me dijo kakashi, naruto había sido el que nos salvo, maldita sea, necesitaba mas entrenamiento.

El examen de chunnin, otra oportunidad para demostrar mi valía, y quizás lo hubiese logrado, de no ser por orochimaru, maldición, hasta hoy ese sello me sigue molestando, y gracias a el casi no logro pasar al siguiente nivel.

Iban a ser las finales, y esta vez no cometería errores, me entrenaría con kakashi, paso el mes y aprendí nuevas técnicas y un estilo de pelea superior, no cabe duda de que a pesar de ser impuntual kakashi-sensei era un gran maestro, tuve una dura pelea con ese gennin gaara, pero lo logre vencer, y en ese momento, ocurrió, nos estaban invadiendo, gaara y sus hermanos estaban escapando, así que el jounnin examinador me encargo de detenerlos, genial, ya alguien me reconocía por mi potencial.

Les di alcance en el bosque, y otra ves pelee con gaara, pero había algo diferente, ahora se estaba cubriendo de arena, que mierda estaba pasando, me venció, y justo cuando pensé que sería el fin, naruto llego a salvarme, que humillante era, pero no podía hacer mas que observar, al principio gaara lo tenia dominado, no me sorprendía, pero cuando capturó a sakura, rayos, lucho como nunca antes, no sabia que podía hacer tanto clones.

Luego, gaara se convirtió en un monstruo de arena, ¿un mapache? Creí que mataría a naruto, pero luego, el invoco a un enorme sapo ¿Cómo rayos aprendió eso?, la lucha fue sorprendente, no podía creer que había ganado, hace solo una semanas tuvimos un misión se rango "b", también fui vencido por ese ninja de la hierba, en momento, la realidad me golpeo como una docena de ladrillos, estaba siendo superado por naruto.

Tome mi decisión, me iría de la aldea, así obtendría el poder que necesito, los cuatro del sonido activaron el sello maldito a nivel dos, y luego de eso perdí el sentido, mas tarde, desperté, vi a naruto luchando con un sujeto de aspecto enfermo, no me importo, yo tenia que irme rápido, pero luego me alcanzo naruto, debí imaginar que ese enfermo no lo retrasaría, luchamos, ese tonto, talvez su muerte me de el poder, pero para vencer a mi hermano no me convertiré en el, alguien que mata por poder.

La lucha fue mas intensa de lo que esperaba, siempre supe que el tenia un poder escondido, pero no sabia que era tan fuerte, ja, pero ahora yo también tenia un poder extra, orochimaru, aun no puedo creer que me halla hecho usar el sello maldito a nivel dos, pero el era demasiado fuerte, al final, lo pusimos todo en nuestras técnicas, mi chidori contra su rasengan, nos lanzamos al ataque, pero en eso lo vi, su jutsu era mas fuerte, me iba a matar, hice lo único que se me ocurrió para vivir, poner mas poder en el chidori, talvez eso funcione, pero paso algo que no esperaba.

Naruto cancelo su técnica y extendió sus manos, el chacra rojo dejo de cubrirlo, ¿acaso quería que lo matara? Maldición, mi jutsu estaba muy inestable por el poder extra que le di, no lo podía detener, y en medio del agua no había otro lugar en donde estallarlo para cancelarlo, así que paso lo obvio, atravesó lo único que había en el agua, a naruto.

Esta era la segunda vez en el día que le había esto, la diferencia es que esta vez el chacra no lo curaba, se estaba dejando morir, me dedico sus últimas palabras, ¿aun me consideraba su amigo pese a todo? Tan sorprendido estaba, que no me di cuenta de que el estaba terminando un jutsu, solo logre oír "Chou Fuuja Houin" (Sellamiento del Mal Definitivo) y después de eso, me golpeo el estomago y debido al poder, salimos volando a ambos lados, yo en un lado del rió, y el callo en la catarata, talvez me hubiera hundido, de no ser porque una mano gigante me agarro, ¿Era de arena? No lose, mi único pensamiento estaba en mi amigo, al cual había matado, a mi boca, solo llego una frase "Lo siento naruto, perdóname" y después no supe nada, había perdido el sentido.

Fin del POV

POV kakashi

Sasuke, el ultimo Uchiha, el único pariente de mi amigo Óbito, el único con el cual puedo pagar el ojo que tengo, entrenarlo y dejar que el sea mi legado, y así saldar la deuda que tengo, ese era mi propósito cuando me lo dieron para entrenar, y así lo haría, pero no siempre sale todo como uno espera, el es muy inestable, la marca de su hermano aun lo persigue.

El trabajo en equipo, talvez así me permita acercarme a el un poco, parece que funciona, ya que vi el magnifico trabajo que hicieron cuando me salvaron de Zabuza, pero hay sasuke vio un detalle, naruto era mas fuerte, así que entreno mas por su cuenta, el hecho de haber sido derrotado por Haku y ser salvado por naruto fue un golpe muy duro para su orgullo.

El examen de chunnin, una nueva oportunidad de ayudarlo y de recuperar su orgullo, hubiera sido un éxito de no ser por la aparición de orochimaru, maldición, el sello maldito, Anko tiene uno, y por eso la ha pasado muy mal, tengo que quitárselo cuanto antes, aunque es muy difícil, pero no imposible.

He encontrado una cura, una solución, pero es un jutsu prohibido, necesita de un sacrificio humano, y aunque estuve tentado, no pienso morir todavía, ya veré otra solución, se lo conté a sakura, al principio se puso alegre, pero después de oír el precio, su animo decayó, deseo que fuera naruto el que tuviera el sello y no sasuke, no puedo decir que la entendía, pero si la justificaba, estaba muy cansada por todo esto, yo también lo estaba ¿Por qué simplemente Orochimaru no solo va por el poder de kyuubi y nos deja en paz? ¿Por qué ese demonio no busca a otro? ¿Por qué los demonios no se atraen entre sí?

Creo que eso ultimo lo dije en voz alta, pero parece que sakura no lo oyó, menos mal, no me gustaria que se formara un sentimiento negativo por eso, ademas, porque pense eso, talvez eso se merecia el zorro, pero no naruto, no era justo para el, él no eligio llevar al zorro, pero es algo que no podemos remediar, ya se, para compensarlos, mañana llegare temprano.

Esto si que es ironico, es la primera vez que llego temprano y mis pupilos no aparecen, ya llevo esperandolos dos horas, es la ultima vez que llego temprano, he decidido ir a verlos.

Llego a la casa de naruto, no esta, talvez ya se fue, bueno, un problema menos, en el barrio uchiha tampoco esta sasuke, ¿Dónde estara? Al llegar a la casa de Sakura, me doy cuenta de que ella no llego en toda la noche, ahora si estoy preocupado, no es coincidencia que los tres hallan desaparecido, al llegar a la oficina del hokage, ella me explica que sasuke se a ido con orochimaru, solo dijo eso y me fui, no iba a dejar que mi alumno se perdiera en la oscuridad.

En el camino me encuentro con Neji y chouji, los dos estan en muy mal estado, pelearon contra ninjas muy fuertes, pero lograron vencer, necesito ayuda para llevarlos a konoha y que les den buena atencion, y como caidos del cielo, llegan shikamaru, lee y kiba junto con los gennins de la arena, al parecer ellos tambien lucharon contra otros ninjas pero juntos los vencieron, ahora cargan a los heridos, solo buscamos a sasuke y naruto y nos vamos.

Llegamos al valle del fin y vemos la lucha mas asombrosa de nuestras vidas, naruto lucha contra un mounstruo usando el poder de kyuubi, pero que veo ¿acaso es Sasuke? No lo podia creer, tan asombrados estabamos que no nos movimos, era demasiado increible, pero llego el momento del golpe final, sus mas poderosas técnicas, el rasengan contra el chidori, sumado el poder extra que tenian, dejaba en claro que seria algo digno de recordar, se acercaban, y ahí vi la superioridad del poder de naruto, lo iba a matar, me iba a mover para detenerlos, cuando naruto cancelo su jutsu y dejo que el chidori le diera de lleno, se estaba dejando matar.

Aun siendo atravesado, naruto habla con sasuke, no se que le dice ya que estamos muy lejos, y entonces, naruto hace un jutsu final, era el "Chou Fuuja Houin" (Sellamiento del Mal Definitivo) ¿Cómo lo aprendio? No lo se, pero lo hiso muy bien, en otras circunstancias me alegraria, pero era un jutsu mortal, talvez ya se estaba muriendo, debido al poder de la técnica, salieron volando en sentido contrario, sasuke fue atrapado por la arena de gaara, y naruto caia por las cataratas, pero no se iba a quedar hay, lo sacaria y me lo llevaria a la aldea para que lo atendieran, no iba a perder a un estudiante.

Fin del POV:

Pero era muy tarde, el suceso dentro de la mente de Naruto no lo iba dejar verlo de nuevo, mientras tanto, todos los espectadores esperan instruciones del ninja de mas alto rango, kakashi.

Shikamaru: ¿Qué hacemos ahora kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Lleven a los heridos a la aldea, necesitan ayuda de inmediato

Kiba: ¿Qué pasara con naruto? ¿Lo dejaremos aquí? –Pregunta preocupado, ya que no dijo nada de el.

Kakashi: Por supuesto que no, yo lo buscare, el es el mas grave de todos, debo de ir los mas rapido a la aldea si queremos que se salve, si naruto fue capaz de realizar ese jutsu, significa que esta al borde de la muerte, y solo Tsunade-sama puede curarlo aun en ese estado "eso espero" Valla rapido.

Todos: Hai:

Se iban a mover listo para cumplir con sus ordenes, cuando paso algo que nadie esperaba, ya que en el lago, un enorme tornado de fuego salio del agua carbonizando a los desafortunados peces que estaban alrededor, y de el tornado, salio nada mas ni nada menos que el rey de los bijju, dios del fuego y terror de konoha, kyuubi.

Kyuubi: (Riendo demoniacamente) **por fin, ¡¡¡Soy libre!!!**

Continuara…


	3. Cuenta regresiva

Capitulo 3: Cuenta regresiva, el fin de Konoha se acerca

Kyuubi: (Riendo demoníacamente) Por fin soy libre

Y en frente de ellos, estaba nada más ni nada menos que el poderoso zorro de las nueve colas, kyuubi, el rey de los bijuus, en su imponente forma, todos la amigo de Naruto se preguntaban ¿Quién era este ser? ¿De donde salio? ¿Y a que se refería con ser libre? Los mas listos (Véase Shikamaru y Neji) por su descripción ya podían darse una idea de quien era, ¿Pero no se supone que el Yodaime Hokage lo había matado?, mientras, gaara ya también tenia una idea de lo que pasaba, ¿A esto se refería Naruto cuando dijo que eran iguales?, por otro lado, kakashi estaba temblando de miedo (Aunque no lo demostrara) frente a el estaba la criatura que casi destruye su amada aldea, que mato a miles de ninjas y que su derrota costo la vida de su líder y sensei, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde estaba su alumno? ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

Kakashi: Demonio insensato ¿Qué has hecho con Naruto? –Pregunta desafiante, aunque este muerto del miedo no iba a quedarse con la duda de lo que paso con su pupilo.

Kyuubi: ¿Qué "que he hecho con el "?, yo no he hecho nada, el nunca me dejaba hacer nada, siempre me mantuvo preso como a un prisionero, pero gracias a su muerte ahora puedo hacer mi voluntad.

Kakashi: Maldito demonio, te atreviste a matarlo.

Kyuubi: Ojala y hubiese tenido ese placer, pero no, el ya estaba muy débil, yo solo tuve que sacarlo del camino, fue el pequeño Uchiha el que tuvo ese placer, aunque para ser sinceros, el nunca tuvo oportunidad, gano por que el Kit (Naruto) se dejo vencer.

Kakashi: Mientes, Sasuke no es responsable de la muerte de Naruto.

Kyuubi: Tienes razón, por darle a el todo el crédito, después de todo, alguien tuvo que enseñarle ese estilo de pelea robado y ese jutsu con el cual peleo, no es así kakashi (Tenia razón, y eso dejo a Kakashi sin habla, después de todo, el había entrenado a Sasuke con todo lo que sabia y a naruto no le enseño nada) También esta esa niña de pelo rosa, si no hubiera sido por la ridícula promesa que le hizo jurar talvez hubiera considerado el matar al Uchiha –En eso dirige su atención a los gennins que están expectantes –AAAHHHH, los niños, tan tiernos y jugosos, justo como a mi me gustan, no he probado un bocado desde que fui encerrado, a llegado la hora de comer

Kakashi: (Recuperándose de la impresión y poniendo se en posición de pelea) Ni creas que te dejare, antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi para llegar a ellos –El sabia que no tenia oportunidad, pero si iba a morir, al menos caería peleando.

Kyuubi: Eso mismo fue lo que dijo el Kit, y ya vez lo que le paso –Empieza a juntar fuego en su hocico –Katon: Gamayo Emudan (Aliento de fuego)

Kakashi: (Aprovechando el agua de la cascada) Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica del dragón de agua)

–Y entonces, paso algo que ninguno esperaba, el dragón de agua apago el fuego como aun fósforo y le dio de lleno a kyuubi, el cual por la embestida salio volando hacia atrás, dejándolo muy lastimado.

Kyuubi: "¿Cómo es posible? Ese débil jutsu ni en mil años me hubiera lastimado, y sin embargo ahora me derroto, quien pudo hacerme esto… a menos que… ese condenado mocoso… sabia que iba a morir y aun así… jejeje, te has ganado mi respeto Uzumaki Naruto jaja, jaja" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA –Se empieza a reír como un demente.

Kakashi: (que observaba atónito como su jutsu lastimo a kyuubi, para luego ver como se empieza a reír) "Debí saberlo, solo se esta burlando de mi"

Kyuubi: No tienes idea de cómo me a dolido eso –Dice el zorro, lo cual sorprende a todos, ¿acaso si lo había lastimado?—Tuviste un gran alumno kakashi, lastima que no lo supiste aprovechar.

Kakashi: ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunta el confundido ninja.

Kyuubi: El sabia que iba a morir, y aun estando débil me reto cuando estuve libre, un solo golpe fue suficiente para sacarlo del camino, y aun así, en su derrota, al me hizo, y no se que es, pero lo que fuera, me a dejado en cero, ahora estoy tan indefenso como un animal pequeño –Esto era increíble, el poderoso zorro de las nueve colas estaba indefenso, en una situación normal kakashi hubiera aprovechado el momento y darle fin, pero su mente aun estaba digiriendo la información –Óyeme kakashi, y que no se te olvide, puede que no sea hoy, puede que no sea mañana, pero juro que algún día regresare y le daré fin a esa maldita aldea, la destruiré hasta reducirla a cenizas, y esta vez, no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme, por que tu querido sensei y tu alumno, las únicas personas a las cuales pude temer, ahora no están JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Sigue riendo el zorro, aunque sus planes originales no se completaran, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que recuperara su gran poder.

Kakashi: (Finalmente reaccionando) No te dejare, de aquí no saldrás con vida "Naruto, gracias por dejarme la victoria asegurada, no dejare que ti sacrificio sea en vano" Raikiri (Filo relámpago) –Se lanza al ataque, dispuesto a acabar con esa amenaza indefensa, pero…

Kyuubi: (solo se limita a ver como Kakashi se acerca, para luego golpearlo con una de sus colas, lo cual lo manda hacia atrás) jeje, no creas que porque estoy débil estoy indefenso, aun te falta mucho para llegarme a los tobillos, pero te daré la revancha cuando regrese, hasta entonces

–Y desaparece en una cortina de fuego, listo para prepararse para su objetivo final, la destrucción de Konoha, mientras los gennins, que solo fueron observadores, solo se quedan viendo como el zorro de va, con una gran duda ¿Qué había pasado?, después de un rato de un silencio mortal, Shikamaru es el que habla.

Shikamaru: ¿Qué fue eso Kakashi-sensei?, no se supone que Kyuubi esta muerto, ¿Porque apareció aquí?

Kakashi: Lo siento, pero eso no me esta permitido decirlo –Voltea a ver a sus ninjas, los cuales necesitan atención medica –Es mejor que regresemos a la aldea, hay que atender a los muchachos.

Kiba: ¿Y que pasara con Naruto? ¿Lo dejaremos aquí? –Pregunta el confundido chico-perro.

Kakashi: (Que esta viendo el lugar de donde salió Kyuubi) Miren a esos peces –Todos voltean a ver a los peces que estaban cerca de la cascada, todos estaban carbonizados –Si esos peces quedaron así no quiero imaginar como quedo Naruto si Kyuubi salió de el.

Shikamaru: ¿Cómo que salió de el? ¿A que se refiere?

Kakashi: Ya les dije que no les puedo decir, va contra las reglas.

Gaara: Cuando luche contra el, el me dijo que era igual a mi, es a esto a lo que se refería ¿No es así?

Kakashi: Así es, tenemos que regresar a la aldea, esto lo tiene que sabe la Hokage

–Y así, parten rumbo a su hogar, con los ánimos por los suelos, y es que no solo habían escuchado la amenaza del zorro, sino que también habían perdido a un gran amigo, pero el que sentía peor era Kakashi, lo que le dijo el zorro era verdad, el le enseño a Sasuke todo el estilo de pelea y el jutsu con el cual mato a Naruto, y a este ultimo nunca le enseño alguna técnica decente, lo único que le enseño fue a caminar sobre el agua y un ridículo jutsu que el mismo mejoro –Senen Goroshi (Tecnica de los mil años de dolor) –Y ahora el le había dado la victoria sobre Kyuubi y la había desperdiciado, todo por que esto lo tomo por sorpresa, y ahora la aldea pagaría el precio de esa estupidez.

–Al poco rato llegan a Konoha, y ahí ven como Sakura los espera, y al ver que traen a Sasuke, no puede ocultar su alegría al verlo de regreso, tal vez estaba herido, pero su Hokage es un ninja medico, no era nada que no se pudiera solucionar, y no puede evitarlo y se va corriendo hacia ellos.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, ya regresaron, y trajeron a Sasuke-kun, que alegría me da "Muchas gracias Naruto, cumpliste tu promesa, y ahora yo cumpliré con lo que me prometi a mi misma" –Y en eso se da cuenta de la ausencia de cierto rubio –Kakashi-sensei ¿Dónde esta Naruto? Quisiera agradecerle –Pero a la sola mención de este ultimo, ve como las caras de sus compañeros se ponen sombrías, y ella no era ninguna tonta, y ya se podía imaginar lo que eso significaba, pero no podía creerlo, no podía pasarle esto ahora… no ahora que había tomado una gran decisión –Kakashi-sensei ¿En donde esta Naruto? –Vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez con miedo a la respuesta

Kakashi: (Viendo con pena a su alumna) Lo siento Sakura, pero esta fue la ultima misión de Naruto –Dice a la kunoichi, que al oírlo no puede evitar derramar sus lagrimas, y es que ahora había perdido a su gran amigo, a alguien en quien siempre pudo confiar, alguien que siempre era su hombro para llorar, alguien que siempre la defendió alguien… que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón.

Sakura: (Que lloraba por la perdida de su amigo) ¿Quién lo hizo? –Pregunta de repente, con gran furia, haría pagar al desgraciado que le hiso eso a su amigo, aun si se trataba del mismo Orochimaru, pero la respuesta le bajo los humos y la dejo en shock.

Kakashi: fue Sasuke –Dice, causando una gran conmoción en su alumna, y es que no era para menos, ya que el amor de su vida la había decepcionado de la peor forma, quitándole a su amigo, a Kakashi le hubiera gustado quedarse y explicar todo, pero en ese momento tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, como alertar al consejo de Kyuubi

Continuara…

Prox. Cap: Buscando soluciones, resignación

Kakashi convoca al consejo, diciéndoles la terrible noticia, y aunque en un momento se alegran (Por la muerte Naruto) Todo se torna en caos al saber la consecuencia de ello, tratando de buscar la solución, se dan cuenta de que solo el Yodaime Hokage y Naruto eran los únicos que podía hacerle frente a tan poderosa amenaza, y ahora sin ellos están perdidos, pero… en verdad habrá muerto Naruto.

Notas del autor: Solo dejen comentarios


	4. Buscando soluciones, resignacion

Capitulo 4:

Buscando soluciones, resignación

Kakashi de va, dejando a una confundida y dolida Sakura, y aunque le hubiese gustado explicarle todo, En ese momento tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, como decirle a su hokage la desgracia que acababa de pasar.

Momentos más tarde, ya estaba en frente de Tsunade, nervioso por no saber por donde comenzar, pero al final se arma de valor.

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama, necesito hablar con el consejo de konoha, algo terrible a pasado.

Tsunade: ¿Qué ocurre Kakashi? ¿Orochimaru logro capturar a Sasuke?

Kakashi: Peor que eso, naruto ha muerto –Dice dejando helada a la hokage.

Tsunade: (Tratando de contener sus lagrimas) ¿Cómo fue? ¿Quién lo ha hecho? –Pregunta enojada, al igual que sakura, ella haría pagar al infeliz que le hizo eso a naruto, la diferencia es que ella no se contendría con sasuke solo por que es el ultimo Uchiha en la aldea, Kakashi, al ser consiente de esto, decide cambiar de tema, a lo que realmente importa.

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama, lo siento, pero hay algo mas importante que esto.

Tsunade: ¿Qué es más importante que la muerte de tu estudiante? –Pregunta con furia al pensar en la poca estima que le tenía a Naruto.

Kakashi: Es cierto que lo de Naruto me duele, pero no le diría que hay algo mas importante de no ser así, y esto lo tiene que saber el consejo.

Tsunade: Confió en tu criterio kakashi, estaremos reunidos en una hora, y mas te vale que sea importante, por cierto que paso con el Uchiha.

Kakashi: Lo logramos traer de vuelta a la aldea, ahora esta en el hospital con los demás

Tsunade: al menos una buena noticia después de todo

Kakashi: "Cuando se entere, va a desear matarlo, y no la culpo" Me retiro –Desaparece en una nube de humo.

Tsunade: "Primero mi abuelo, luego mi hermano, mi amante, y ahora naruto, no cabe duda que ese collar esta maldito, cometí un error al dárselo a Naruto, pero pensé que el seria capaz de romper esa maldición con su voluntad, pero ahora que recuerdo… su voluntad a decaído, no quisiera pensarlo, pero creo que talvez se dejo vencer, de ser así, debería de estar molesta con el, pero con todo lo que ha pasada, aunque no lo perdone, talvez lo entienda -¡¡¡¡Shizune!!!!

Shizune: (Entrando en el despacho) Me llamo Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Quiero que reúnas al consejo, algo a pasado, y necesito saber que es.

Shizune: Como diga.

Tsunade: Otra cosa, llama a un equipo Ambu, necesito que traigan un cuerpo

Shizune: Entendido –Se va dispuesta a cumplir su deberes.

Una hora más tarde, en la sala de junta, el consejo espera impaciente a que de inicio la junta, en eso llega Kakashi, puntual, cosa que sorprende a la mayoría, el no es de los que llegan temprano.

Kakashi: debo de darles una mala noticia, naruto… ha muerto –Pero lejos de ver caras largas, sonrisa aparecen en las caras de lo miembros del consejo (Con excepción de Tsunade)

Hiashi: ¿Y quien a sido el héroe que nos a librado de ese demonio? –Pregunta feliz.

Kakashi: (tratando de contener su ira por lo que dijeron de naruto) A sido Sasuke.

Danzo: No podría esperarse más del último Uchiha, no cabe duda de que es un digno ninja.

Jiraiya: ¿Cómo pueden alegrarse de la muerte de un niño? Era mi estudiante por Kami.

Homura: era un demonio, su muerte se debió efectuar el mismo día en que fue sellado, pero eso es algo que el Uchiha ya arreglo.

Kakashi: ¡¡Ustedes no entienden la gravedad de esto!! –Les grita molesto sorprendiéndolos –Déjenme que se los ponga de una manera en que la entiendan, el carcelero esta muerto, ahora su prisionero esta libre, eso si lo entienden.

Tsunade: (Comprendiendo sus palabras) Kakashi… no estarás diciendo que…

Kakashi: Así es Tsunade-sama, Kyuubi esta libre una vez mas -Finaliza, dejando a todos en blanco.

Hiashi: Pero dijiste que el chico estaba muerto –Le contradice

Kakashi: Naruto nunca fue Kyuubi, el siempre nos mantuvo a salvo al no dejarlo salir, pero ahora que esta muerto ya no hay nada que lo mantenga a raya. –Termina poniendo fin a la discusión.

Shikaku: Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Por qué kyuubi no nos ha atacado? –Pregunta el líder del clan Nara.

Kakashi: Eso es por Naruto –Dice dejando a todos con la boca abierta –No se que haya pasado realmente, pero antes de separarse naruto dejo a kyuubi en cero, indefenso, yo mismo lo vi y apenas y puedo creerlo pero así es, iba a hacerme cargo de el pero logro escapar.

Hiashi: Talvez después de todo no era tan mal ninja

Shibi: ¿y que hacemos ahora? Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el regrese

Jiraiya: Talvez tengamos mas tiempo el que piensan, después de todo, si esta en cero, el recuperar todos sus poderes le llevara un largo tiempo, debemos aprovechar ese lapso para encontrar una solución

Homura: Y porque no solo se vuelve a sellar cuando el regrese, eso lo detuvo la ultima vez.

Jiraiya: Dices como si fuera algo sencillo, ese jutsu no es prohibido por nada, ya que te da un destino peor que la muerte, estar en el estomago de shinagami es el peor tormento que un alma pueda tener, solo Arashi y Sarutobi-sensei tuvieron el suficiente valor para hacerlo, ni yo estaría dispuesto a pasar por eso.

Kakashi: entonces yo me ofrezco a hacer el sacrificio, pagare el precio que sea necesario para detenerlo "es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, que mi muerte sea la esperanza de vida para otras generaciones" –Piensa, dispuesto a todo –Solo les pido que el nuevo jinchuuriki no sea tratado como Naruto, de lo contrario solo se repetirá la historia de nuevo

Tsume: Tu precio es aceptable como razonable, nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de cuidar al nuevo jinchuuriki

Jiraiya: Están dando por hecho de esto funcionara, pero díganme ¿Alguno sabe acaso el jutsu? –Esa era una muy buena pregunta que se llevo la esperanza que tenían.

Tsunade. Pero acaso tú no lo sabes, ayudaste al Minato-kun y Sarutobi-sensei a crearlo

Jiraiya: Es cierto que les ayude en la creación de esa técnica mortal, pero nunca la aprendí en sí, no estoy loco para siquiera usar esa cosa.

Hiashi: Pero hay un pergamino ¿No es así? Una técnica de ese calibre no la pudieron dejar así nada más, debieron de guardarla en algún lugar.

Jiraiya: Es cierto, existe un pergamino en donde se especifica la realización del jutsu, fue escondido para que no cayera en malas manos, y si en caso de una situación así, el mismo pergamino se revelaría para darnos una esperanza.

Tsunade: ¿Qué estas diciendo Jiraiya? ¿En donde esta el pergamino?

Jiraiya: El pergamino fue sellado junto con kyuubi en el interior de Naruto, pero mucho me temo que ha sufrido el mismo destino que naruto, dime kakashi ¿Qué paso con el?

Kakashi: Kyuubi incinero su cuerpo al salir, ahora entiendo, no salio así para impresionar, sino para destruir lo único que lo podía detener, ese maldito zorro, lo planeo todo.

Danzo. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Tsunade: Mucho me temo que no podemos hacer nada, esto se salio de nuestro control, la muerte de naruto es la clave de la victoria de naruto, ha pesar de que perdió la batalla, eso le dará el triunfo en su contraataque, no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar el día en que regrese y enfrentarlo, y si kami lo decide viviremos o caeremos ese día

Después de eso, finaliza la reunión con el consejo, dándose cuenta de que están perdidos sin la ayuda de aquellos que poseían la voluntad de fuego de la que el viejo Sarutobi hablaba

En ese mismo momento, a kilómetros de hay, cerca de un lago, dos personas se preparan para levantar su campamento e irse a su siguiente destino.

¿¿¿???: Hitomi-chan, querida, podrías ir a buscar un poco de agua, dentro de poco nos iremos a la aldea de las rocas –Dice una persona de uno 60 años, esta vestido con unos pantalones azules, camisa blanca y un chaleco azul que en su espalda tiene la figura de un dragón (Eso que les dirá), es de cabello corto negro y de ojos rojos.

Hitomi: Como digas Toshiro-ojiichan (abuelo) –Le responde una hermosa chica de uno 12 o 13 años, vestida igual que el, con el cabello largo y atado en una coleta.

Se va en busca de agua en el río que hay cerca, ya en eso, se da cuenta de que en un extremo, hay una figura tirada en una orilla, al parecer herido, como buena persona que es, se acerca a ayudar al extraño sujeto, al estar cerca de el, se da cuenta de que solo es un chico de su misma edad, con el cabello rubio y tres bigotes en cada mejilla que le da un aspecto zorruno, esta vestido con un pantalón naranja y una camisa negra, trae consigo un collar de color verde

Hitomi: No te preocupes, yo te ayudare –Le dice al inconsciente chico, hace un par se sello y luego pronuncia - Chiyute no Jutsu (Técnica de manos curativas) –Sus manos se rodean un resplandor verde, y empieza a curar poco a poco las heridas del joven, sobre todo la que tiene en el estomago, ya que es la mas grande, en eso, ve como el chico abre sus parpados mostrando uno ojos rojos con tres comillas, cosa que sorprende a Hitomi ya que nunca ha visto uno ojos así.

Naruto: (Que con la ayuda de su Doujutsu puede apreciar mejor los rasgos de Hitomi) ¿Acaso he muerto? –Pregunta débilmente a la chica que se le queda viendo raro –Por que me esta cuidando un hermoso ángel –Es lo único que dice antes de volver a perder el sentido, dejando un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas de Hitomi.

Toshiro: (Que llega al lugar) Hitomi-chan, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –En eso se da cuenta del chico que esta en su regazo -¿Qué esta pasando?

Hitomi: (Saliendo del trance) ojiichan, este chico necesita nuestra ayuda

Toshiro voltea a ver al muchacho, el cual se ve bastante herido, y a juzgar por el porta shuriken en su cinturón, es un ninja, pero el que no lleve banda le hace imposible saber a que aldea proviene, pero lo que mas le llama la atención es ver como a pesar de estar inconsciente sostiene con fuerza un pergamino de un tamaño considerado.

Toshiro: hay que llevarlo a la aldea más cercana, necesita una mejor atención médica

Finaliza, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a esta extraño chico, ya que algo le decía que el no debía de morir, además del hecho de que quería saber como quedo en ese estado

Continuara…

Prox. Cap: Revelaciones, el regreso

Después de tres días de la junta con el consejo, se declara un estado de emergencia en konoha, al mismo tiempo en que Tsunade descubre la identidad de los padres de naruto, como afectara esto a cierto Uchiha que lo oye por accidente.

Notas del autor: Y finalmente se han juntado el fénix y el dragón, pero quien será, Hitomi o su abuelo, eso lo sabrán mas adelante, por mientras dejen comentarios y hasta la próxima.


	5. El Regreso

Capitulo 5

El regreso

Han pasado tres días desde la junta del consejo, desde entonces, algunas cosas han cambiado.

Para empezar, se hizo un funeral adecuado para Naruto, claro, era solo simbólico ya que nunca se encontró el cuerpo, y mucha gente asistió, casi toda la aldea, se preguntaran, ¿Por qué? Fácil, ya todos sabían la verdad, y al decir "verdad" me refiero a "la verdad".

Todos se enteraron por medio de los novatos de la realidad de la muerte de naruto, de cómo el de alguna manera detuvo la ira de Kyuubi, y de cómo esto la costo el precio definitivo (Claro, esa es la versión que ellos saben) la gente, después de eso, empezó a ver a Naruto como el héroe que en realidad es, y al Uchiha como a una cucaracha (Se lo merecía).Realmente ironizo, una semana antes a quien despreciaban era a Naruto y a Sasuke lo trataban como aun héroe y ahora los papeles se habían intercambiado

Después del funeral algunos decidieron partir a otras aldeas, no querían quedarse para ver el momento en que Kyuubi regresaba, además, de que la culpa los carcomía, por como trataron a Naruto en vida, y ahora ya no podían hacer nada.

Otros no tenían la suerte de poder mudarse, ya que no cualquier aldea alojaría a miembros de una aldea enemiga, otros por que Konoha es su hogar y estaban dispuestos a luchar por el, otros en memoria a Naruto, si ese chico les dio tiempo ellos no desperdiciarían tal noble sacrificio.

Un nuevo amanecer llegaba en la aldea de la hoja, y todos agradecían cada día que pasaba, ahora más que nunca ya que el zorro estaba suelto, unos se preparaban para sus labores, los más jóvenes se alistaban para la escuela y los mayores para su trabajo, pero para cierto Uchiha no podía irle peor, desde que salio del hospital no dejaba de recibir la mirada de odio de la aldea entera, el desprecio de la gente, la distancia de los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros, pero el solo culpaba a una persona, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke: "Maldito Naruto, todo esto es tu culpa, yo no quería matarte, pero tu te dejaste morir, y por ello se libero tu ser interior, valla, quien lo diría, eras el carcelero de la mas poderosa criatura que ha existido"

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la torre de la hokage, no podía dejar de sentir la mirada de todos los que lo rodeaban, la mirada de odia, de desprecio, de indiferencia, los murmullos, como lo tachaban, de todos se podían oír comentarios como: "hay va esa malito Uchiha" o "Como no lo han encerrado en la cárcel" o "Escuche que Naruto lo llamo su mejor amigo y aun así lo mato sin piedad" pero lo que mas le molesto fue el que dijo "No se de que se sorprenden, después de todo, no fue su hermano el que mato a todo su clan, eso se ve que viene de familia" y Sasuke solo se morder el labio ya que no poda hacer nada, varios ambus siempre le estaban vigilando en caso de que se quisiera ir de nuevo.

Sasuke: "¿Cómo se atreven? Pero ya verán, una vez que me quiten a estos malditos ambus les demostrare mi verdadero poder" –Mientras caminaba, noto a cierta peli-rosa que estaba mas adelante, pero ya no lo veía con esa cara de admiración o respeto, ahora lo veía como todos, con odio, rencor, ira acumulada ¿Tristeza?

Sakura: No eres lo que yo creí que eras Sasuke –Le dijo, sin el "kun" al final de su nombre, ya no merecía que lo llamara así, le había quitado a su mejor amigo, sus ganas de reír, su buen humor, y lo peor era que no le podía hacer algo, no por que no quisiera, sino porque el matarlo seria como insultar la memoria de naruto, ya que el se sacrifico para traerlo de vuelta, y el no se merecía eso.

Mientras tanto, sasuke no podía creer lo que pasaba, absolutamente todos lo habían dejado, incluso el "estorbo" de sakura, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que eso, como ir con la hokage y pedirle que le quiten a los ambus. Mientras tanto, al llegar hay, ve como los sannin platican, y hay decide escuchar para no interrumpir, sin saber lo que eso ocasionara.

Tsunade: Es irónico ¿No lo crees Jiraiya? Hace solo tres días la aldea despreciaba a Naruto y a Sasuke lo trataban como a un ídolo y ahora que lo mató cambian las cosas.

Jiraiya: Con lo que paso no me sorprende, aun no puedo creer que naruto haya detenido al zorro al punto de dejarlo en cero.

Tsunade: Quisiera saber que fue lo que hizo, para así detenerlo cuando regrese, pero creo que ese secreto se lo llevo a la tumba.

Jiraiya: Lo que no entiendo es por que dijiste lo que paso, muchos aldeanos y ninjas han empezado a evacuar la aldea por el miedo, parece el éxodo

Tsunade: Es mejor así, que huyan a donde puedan estar a salvo, no quiero muertes innecesarias, que se salven los mas que puedan.

Jiraiya: Otros mas se han quedado, no tienen la surte de tener familia en otras aldeas

Tsunade: Y no solo eso, prefieren pelear a huir, creen que eso harán la diferencia

Jiraiya: Espero que esa creencia sea suficiente para su regreso, y lo quiera admitir o no la ayuda del Uchiha podría ser útil, ahora que tiene el Mangekyō se ha vuelto mas fuerte.

Tsunade: Eso es algo muy interesante, ¿Sabes cual es el requisito para obtener el Mangekyō?

Jiraiya: Claro, matar a tu mejor amigo ¿Por qué?

Tsunade: Hace un día, leyendo uno papeles del clan Uchiha descubrí algo interesante, ¿Recuerdas el nombre del ninja que Itachi mató para obtener el Mangekyō?

Jiraiya: Claro, se llamaba Shisui Uchiha o algo así, ¿Por qué?

Tsunade: Shisui no solo era su mejor amigo, también era un Uchiha

Jiraiya: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Tsunade?

Tsunade: No solo basta matar a tu mejor amigo para obtener el Mangekyō, este mejor amigo debe ser un Uchiha.

Jiraiya: ¿Pero como Sasuke lo obtuvo?

Tsunade: Después de ver eso, investigue mas afondo eso, y descubrí quienes fueron los padres de Naruto –Dice, sorprendiendo a los dos oyentes (Aunque no sepa que Sasuke es hay) –Su madre se llamaba Kagome Uchiha, era una Uchiha pura, hermana menor de Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke

Jiraiya: Así que era un Uchiha, quien lo diría, aunque tal vez no debería de sorprenderme tanto, siempre me pregunte como aprendía tan rápido las técnicas que le enseñaba, pero ahora que me dices esto creo que era su Sharinga despertando lo que le ayudaba a aprender, o mas bien copiar –Después de un momento de silencio – ¿Cuando lo harás publico?

Tsunade: Creo que nunca, ya Sasuke tiene demasiado con el odio de la aldea, y aunque me gustaría verlo retorcerse al decirle la verdad, no saco nada con ello, además, se que Naruto no lo hubiera querido así

Jiraiya: Tienes razón, "como siempre" el fue demasiado bueno aun con los que no lo merecían, pero no crees que es irónico, los hermanos se parecen mas de lo que muchos creen, ambos mataron a su familia por poder

Tsunade: Así es, lastima que eso deba quedarse como un secreto

Horas mas tarde, en el bosque cercano a Konoha

Sasuke: Chidori (Millar de pájaros) –Grita el Uchiha dándole con su técnica a una gran roca haciéndola grava, sacándose un poco del dolor que hay en su corazón, mientras siente las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, todos tenían razón con el, era la viva imagen de su hermano, un asesino que sacrifico todo en busca de poder, alguien a quien no le importo sacrificar todo, si siquiera a su familia, tal y como el lo había hecho.

Al ver su reflejo en un lago cercano, no vio su rostro en el, sino el de su hermano, diciéndole "Estupido hermano menor", y en un intento desesperado golpea la imagen, la cual se desvanece, pero es remplazada por otra, la cual muestra el momento en el que Naruto lo llama "amigo" y el sin compasión lo mata. Ya no podía negarlo, se sentía culpable, pero nadie le creería, ahora solo podía entrenar y hacerse fuerte, ya no para matar a su hermano, sino para proteger a la aldea que Naruto salvo aun a costa de su vida

Pasaron ya cuatro años y tal y como lo prometió, se volvió mas fuerte, entrenando duro bajo la tutela de Kakashi, después de un tiempo, los ambus le fueron "quitado de encima", ya había cumplido su sentencia y una vez que demostró su lealtad a la aldea, fue aceptado de nuevo, aunque tomo su tiempo, ahora en un ambu, y un ninja muy fuerte, incluso mas que su mentor.

Sakura también entreno duro bajo la tutela de Tsunade, en memoria de su amigo caído, siempre sintiéndose culpable por la promesa que Naruto le hizo, pero ahora no podía sentirse culpable mas, ya no, ahora debía de ser fuerte para la inminente llegada del zorro, y estar lista para la acción.

Los amigos de Naruto también entrenaron duro después de que se enteraron de su secreto, nadie podía creer que el chico rubio hiperactivo fuera el carcelero de la mas grande amenaza de todos los tiempos, y no solo eso, fue capaz de detener su ataque al punto de dejarlo en cero, y si el pudo hacer eso estando casi muerto, ellos que están vivos, sanos y preparados no se quedarían atrás, y así vencerían, o eso querían creer.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar oscuro, en donde no hay nada más que soledad, una inmensa figura de un zorro rojo con nueve colas abre sus ojos rojos con la pupila negra rasgada.

Kyuubi: Por fin, después de cuatro años, he recuperado todo mi poder, ahora nada ni nadie podrá detenerme, finalmente la aldea de la hoja arderá ante mis poderosas llamas JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Ríe maniáticamente el zorro a nadie en especial –Debo de dejar de hablar solo, es malo para la salud (Kyuto89: Lo siento, no pude evitarlo :D ) –Y desaparece en una llamarada de fuego.

Al mismo tiempo, cerca de la entrada de Konoha, en una colina desde donde se ve la aldea, dos figuras se acercan lentamente a la aldea, ambas tienen un sombrero de paja que impide ver sus rostros.

Figura 1: Finalmente llegamos, aldea oculta entre las hojas, ¿Qué te parece Tenshi? –Pregunta la primera figura a su compañero, viéndolo con unos ojos dorados y la pupila negra rasgada hacia arriba

Tenshi: Me parece un lugar agradable Hitomi-chan, pero no venimos a jugar –Le responde a su compañera, a la cual ve con sus ojos rojos con tres comillas –Es hora de visitar la tumba de Uzumaki Naruto

Y después de decir esto, se encaminan a la aldea, sin imaginar las sorpresas que encontraran hay

Continuara…

Prox. Cap: El contraataque de Kyuubi.

Hitomi y Tenshi, dos viajeros desconocidos llegan a Konoha, en busca de la tumba de Naruto, ¿Qué querrán con ella? Al mismo tiempo Kyuubi hace su aparición, listo para cumplir su objetivo final, ¿Habrá alguien capaz de detenerlo?

Notas del autor: ¿Quiénes serán estos viajeros? (Como si no lo supieran) En fin, el próximo capi lo tendré lo mas rápido que pueda, sin mas que decir, hasta la próxima


End file.
